To Find A Family
by Nox Noctis Angelus
Summary: NonSlash, Set after Ootp. Manipulated!Harry BiologicalFather!Sirius Manipulative!Dumbledore Uncle!Remus Harry descovers that Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from him, such as the fact that James Potter was not his father, and that there is a way to sa
1. The BoyWhoWasDepressed

Harry Potter, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, lay listlessly on his bed two days until his sixteenth birthday. On the outside, he seemed to be a calm normal teen, but on the inside he was alone and scared, like a child; unused to affection and love, and forced to grow up at an early age. Now, adding the recent death of his beloved godfather and the guilt of being responsible for it, he was thoroughly more alone and depressed than he had ever been.

The boy sighed and sat up on his bed, knowing that sleep would not come for the rest of the night. He decisively pulled on his large, heavy combat boots and opened his window to climb out (as the Dursleys had made sure to firmly bolt every single lock on the outside of his door closed). Grabbing on to the large, secure drain pipe, he silently climbed down and his boots landed with a 'thud' onto the grass. He stuffed his hands into his baggy jeans, which were hand-me-downs from Dudley, and walked slowly down the street to the park on Magnolia Crescent, pondering things in his head.

To add to the loneliness, he had not heard from Remus Lupin, his favorite ex-professor and werewolf. He had hoped they would be able to grieve together, maybe become closer, but he had seen neither hide nor hair of the lycan. Sitting down on the last remaining swing, his mind switched to a different topic: Dumbledore.

To be frank, he no longer trusted the man. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much the old man had manipulated people to bend to his will. He had kept a façade of caring about Harry, but Harry soon realized that the only things Dumbledore had ever given Harry were weapons to destroy Voldemort. The only thing he ever treated Harry like was a weapon, a pawn. As a matter of fact, that's the only thing he treated _anyone_ as.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, Harry stood up and walked over to a nearby puddle. He just realized how much his appearance changed over the summer, so that now he didn't look like James Potter, but someone else he couldn't quite put his finger on. His hair, which previously had never been long, was now past his eyes. He had grown at least four inches (which was unnatural, even by wizarding standards), and his once boyishly round face was more gaunt. His shoulders had gotten broader, and he had gained quite few muscles. Even so, he was still on the underweight, skinny side…

Turning away from the sight, he began the long walk home. He was vaguely aware of the Guard Members following him (Mad-Eye Moody if he heard right). He shimmied up the drain pipe and pulled himself into the window before tugging off his boots and falling onto his bed. He had finally been able to fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. The Letter That Changed All

The next day, he awoke to an empty house and a note on the refrigerator telling him that the Dursleys had went away for the next two days and that he had better not have any freaky friends over, 'or else'. He jumped into the shower and had breakfast, all the while staying silent. By now, he was sure that even if he did speak, it would crack, due to the fact that he hadn't used it at all since the train ride home. Throwing himself down on the couch, he had intended to watch television, so when he awoke several hours later, he was surprised he had fallen asleep.

'Must be losing more sleep than I thought…' He thought to himself, heading upstairs to his room. It was exactly twelve, and as if on cue, a small pack of owls were hovering in front of his window. Opening the window to let them in, they all dropped what they were carrying and flew out, minus one which was his snowy owl Hedwig.

Picking up the first parcel off his bed, he noticed his name scrawled in Hermione's tidy female writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that the Muggles are treating you well. Nothing much has been going on here at HQ, and if there was we would tell you… I promise! Inside the box is a Dillusement Ring, much like an invisibility cloak, but far more compact and it will not make you invisible, more like camouflaged, so that you blend in with your surroundings. I thought that with the upcoming war, you could use such a thing against Voldemort. Use it wisely!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened up the small velvet bock and took out the ring, which was just a plain golden band. Another note was folded inside.

_To activate this ring, one must simply state the incantation aloud or in one's head. The incantation is 'Creo Unus Clarus', which is Latin for 'Make One Clear'. To become normal again, the incantation is 'Reverto Tui Formo', which is Latin for 'Return Your Form'. _

Harry slipped on the ring and muttered the incantation, and instantly he couldn't tell the difference between his bed and his leg. Muttering the reverse incantation, he twisted the ring on his middle finger and set the letter aside. He then pulled out Ron's.

**Harry,**

**How's it going, mate? Are the Muggles treating you alright? It's awfully boring here; all we ever do is clean and read… Anyway, this is a gift from all of the Weasleys here, minus Percy… He's still being a git. It's a robe that can be turned into Muggle clothes if you say the password. It's got notice-me-not charms on it, and an Everlasting Shadow charm on it, and both of them will activate when you pull up the hood. Mum and Dad reckon you'll need it when you go to Hogsmead and Diagon Alley this year. **

**Ron**

**P.s. the password is 'unknown'… weird, huh? It doesn't affect blood relations, though, so the Dursleys won't be bothered… Too bad, if you ask me!**

Harry pulled out the thin robe and changed into it. He muttered 'unknown' and it turned into a sleeveless black Hoodie and dark black jeans. He really liked the style. Next was the messy writing of Hagrid.

_Hello Harry, _

_Happi Berthdae! It's not every day that a young man turns 16! Thought this mite come in handy! _

_Hagrid_

Inside was a large, leather-bound book entitled '1001 Defensive and Offensive Spells'. He flipped through a few pages and spotted a handy one called '_Quiesco' _which would put the victim into an eight-hour sleep unless administered the counter-jinx. He laid the book aside and took the last letter, which was surprisingly long. The writing was familiar, he just couldn't place who it was.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may be surprised to be receiving a letter from me, after what happened in the Department of Mysteries. _

By now, Harry discovered this was Sirius's writing, and anger rose up in him. Was this some kind of sick joke? Who would be cruel enough to send this to him?

_By now I am sure you don't believe this really is me, Sirius. I had guessed as much, so here's how I can prove it. James Potter, A.K.A. Prongs, with the Animagus form of a Stag, Remus Lupin, A.K.A Moony, who is a werewolf, Sirius Black A.K.A. Padfoot, A.K.A me with the Animagus form of a big black mutt, and **Peter Pettigrew**, A.K.A. slimy death eater for Voldemort with the Animagus form of a rat, which fit's his persona wrote the Marauder's Map, which has he password 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and the clearing password 'Mischief Managed'. _

_I know that any slimy death eater could know that thanks to Wormtail, but I doubt they would call Voldemort by his name… _

Harry stared at the letter wondering whether he dared believe it was, in fact, his godfather that wrote this letter… Who else would it be!

_Now, I don't want to startle you, so I might as well tell you I wrote this _before_ I went after you to the Ministry of Magic. How did I know I was going to fall behind the veil? I will answer that in due time. Now, the main purpose for this letter is for me to tell you three _**Very important**_ things. _

_Do not trust Dumbledore! He is loosing sight and is just as bad as Voldemort. He is willing to do anything to win this war, including killing! He has broken up families and tortured innocent souls, all for 'the common good'. He has had me, Remus, James, Lilly, and Severus Snape under the Imperious since our schooldays. Shocking, I know. He is the reason Severus is malicious. Sev used to be a good kid, one that hated Voldemort and the stupid war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was smart, funny, and all around a good guy. He is under the effects of the Imperious. James and Lilly were forced to marry, when in reality they were more like brother and sister. James was never an arrogant, pig-headed git and Lilly was an amazing person. They were under the Imperious. Remus loved you like a son, you two were inseparable. Until Dumbledore decided he didn't like it. The way you see Remus now isn't the way he's supposed to be. He cared for you beyond anyone in the world, with the exception of the marauders (minus Peter). Dumbledore forced you two apart, and tried to keep it 'professional'. He also forced me to go to Azkaban. It was his entire fault. He threw me in there and told me that 'it was for the common good'. When I escaped, however, it spoiled his little plan. So he put me back under imperious. He had planned on you going to the Department of Mysteries. You see, it was not Voldemort that put the vision in your head, but him. He then tipped the Death Eaters off, knowing you would go there. You may be wondering how I was able to write this letter… You see, when he ran off to 'save you' he forgot to re-cast the Imperious. This left me just enough time to write the truth. Also, he has Remus, me, you, and Severus under several memory charms. The veil, I believe, will remove all such charms from me._

_There is a way to get me out of this veil. If you are willing, I know a way you can get me out of here. The guard tonight switches at exactly four a.m. The next guard won't be there for another twenty minutes later. That leaves you twenty minutes to get as far away from Privet Drive undetected. I you go four blacks down and summon the Knight Bus. Go to downtown London to the Visitor's entrance. You know how to get in. The difficult part will be to the circular room undetected. I'm sure you'll think of something. Once you get in there, go to the locked room you couldn't get into last time. There will be a small hole in the center of the door, just enough to stick your wand half-way in there. Do so and the door will open. The room will be black and hard to see in, but it leads to the back of the veil. You must find a way to remove the veil from the Archway. Once it is off, I will be able to come back through. Simple, yes? No. You see, you have to pass a test in order to be able to find the veil through the darkness. I have no idea what the test will be, as it is different for everyone. Please, Harry, if you chose to do this be careful. If Dumbledore should__find out, his wrath will be terrible. _

_This part is the hardest for me to write. It will be even harder for you to hear (read). I may as well be blunt. Harry, James was not your father. You may or may not believe me, but it is the truth. Dumbledore prevented me to tell you, or even think about it myself, thanks to the imperious curse. Your real father, Harry, is me. You were charmed at birth to look like James. Dumbledore placed a memory charm on myself, your mother, James, and Remus. Lilly and I had bee going out since seventh year, we were very much in love and married. It was two days before Halloween when he did this; you were just over a year old. Never doubt for one minute that I loved and love you. You were our son, our pride and joy, and he tore our family apart. The marauders, while being the most popular in school, only came together because they were a group of misfits. I because I was the only Black to be sorted into Gryffindor, and I hated my parents. Remus because he is a werewolf, Peter because he was nearly a squib, and James because he was Gay. Remus, Lilly and I were the only ones to know. He was very embarrassed about it. After assuring him we were not homophobic (and I hope you are not), he seemed to be more assured of himself. Back on topic, I understand if you aren't ready for this, or if you want our relationship to remain as it is. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, I will always love you. _

_I charmed this letter to arrive at exactly midnight, meaning you have about two hours to get ready and leave (assuming you indeed read this letter, and it took you as long as I estimated to cope and things) if you indeed chose to come. I will leave you now, as I hear Dumbledore coming (got to love extendable ears) and I must charm this letter before he realizes what I am doing. _

_Also, this letter can be turned into a box, in which I placed a few items you may need along your journey. Just tap your wand to it and say 'to find a family'. _

_All my love, _

_Sirius, A.K.A. Padfoot, A.K.A. Snuffles. _

Harry whipped away the silent tears that were falling freely from his eyes. He didn't doubt the authenticity of this letter or anything in it. He let it fall to the floor, and slid to his knees, putting his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and his eyes fell on the parchment once again. Too many emotions to count filled him. Love, hope, yearning, and happiness were accompanied by sadness, anger, sympathy, and confusion. The only thing he was certain of was that he was going to get his father.


	3. James and Lilly

He pulled on his favorite boots and pulled on the hood of he clothes that the Weasleys had given him, and activated his Dillusement ring. Pulling his wand out, he tapped the parchment and muttered 'To find a family'. Instantly the parchment turned into a box, a small wooden one. He carefully removed the lid, and inside it were a long black wand, two photos, and a note.

He pulled out the photos. It was when he was a baby, and Si- his father was holding him in his lap, his mother was sitting next to him. Shinning in his father's eyes was nothing but the deepest love and affection as he looked down at his young son. His mother smiled down happily at him, while snuggling up next to Sirius. The other one had himself snuggled deep into an also-sleeping Remus Lupin, who had his arms wrapped protectively around him in a firm but gentle hold. This Remus, however looked years younger, and had his hair grown out so that it fell in his eyes all around his head. Remus had his face nuzzled down in Harry's hair and Harry had his arms tightly wrapped around the werewolf's arm.

Harry smiled slightly at this. He wished that was the way things were now… The fiery anger at Dumbledore for tearing this away from him filled his stomach again. It was his entire fault… He had ruined everything. He pulled out the note and unfolded it.

_My dearest Harry, _

_If you are reading this, then I am going to assume you believe my letter. I also believe we do not have much time. The photos I had kept away, and thought it would explain the situation better than any amount of words I could have used. The wand is undetectable, and you can use it as much and long as you like, without having to worry about the underage restrictions. The box can only be opened by you and me. I say again, Harry, please be careful._

_(There was a crossing out, but Harry could distinctly see Dad)_

_Sirius_

Harry put down the note in his pocket and reached for the wand. As soon as he touched it, a warm feeling spread throughout him. He pocketed his old wand and stood up, pulling his duffle bag full of clothes and supplies higher on his shoulder. Taking his new one, he whispered 'Alohomora'. Instantly all eleven locks flew open with a quiet click. He silently walked down the hall and down the steps, skipping ones he knew that squeaked. He glanced down at his watch… Exactly four a.m.

He hurried out the front door and ran full-out, boots thudding hard on the pavement. He stopped a couple blocks away, panting and doubling over. He checked his watch. He still had fifteen minutes, and if he was lucky they wouldn't think to look for him for quite a few hours.

He pulled his hood tighter over his face and stuck out his wand, summoning the Knight Bus. A thin, pimply young man stepped out and was about to make his speech, but Harry cut him off.

"Not now, we need to go. Visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic." He said hoarsely. Stan Shunpike lifted an eyebrow and sized him up, before side stepping him and muttering about 'Bloody strange fold nowadays. Neffer can tell what wiff the deaf eaters…' Stan pulled out a ticket and handed it to him.

"That'll be fifteen sickles, but fo' an additional two you can get an 'ot water bottle or a toof brush in the color o' your choice." Harry rustled around in his money pouch and pulled out the right amount, shoving it into his hands. He plopped down and propped his feet up on a near-by chair.

"Wos you say you're name wos?" Stan asked. Harry had been expecting this and quickly thought of a name out of one of Dudley's school books.

"Kumori Black." He said.

"So you're Japanese? I got some fam'ly in Japan." Stan said, leaning on one of the brass bed railing.

"Actually, I lived here all my life, my mother spoke Japanese. Shai thanks for your hospitality anyway." He muttered hoarsely.

"Goshujin uerukamu. You're welcome" Stan said, and Harry grinned beneath the darkness of his hood. Twenty minutes later, he was standing on the outside the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of magic. He picked up the receiver and dialed 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." A cool female voice filled the booth.

"Kumori Black, Unspeakable." He replied in a businesslike tone, as though he worked there. A small badge popped out of the coin slot with his name and 'profession'. The booth began to lower and soon he was on the bottom floor. Making sure he was Dillusioned, he crept quietly in the shadows against the wall, and his heart beat furiously as the sound of footsteps and voices echoed down the corridor. He quickly ducked behind a statue and stared from the shadows.

"…Of course there would be no way to get the money to the ministry if the portkey alarm were to be registered within the next two days…" came the drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, of course, of course Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure certain… arrangements could be made… for the right price." The minister's voice followed.

"As I had hoped, Minister. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to which I must attend." He said, walking down the corridor, and stopping right in front of the statue where Harry was crouching. Harry held his breath as the Malfoy leaned closer, studying the statue.

"Who would put a _house elf_ statue in a respectable place like the ministry?" The man sneered, stalking off. Harry sighed in relief, standing up and running through the now-deserted hallway into the door way in the back. Opening it up, he walked to the first door, which turned out to be the brain room. Marking it with Hermione's fiery 'X', he moved on, trying several others until he found the one that wouldn't open. He stuck his wand in the spot, once he had found it. The door pulsated, as if alive, before swinging open. Harry grabbed his wand and stepped into the inky blackness.

"Lumos Maxima…" he muttered, but all that did was show himself and a small ring of light around him. "Damn…" All of a sudden he felt someone watching him, and turned around to see Lilly and James.

"Harry… my son, my baby…" Lilly said, reaching out to touch Harry on the side of the face. Harry drew back.

"Harry, I don't know what Sirius has told you…" James began. "But it's not real. He lied to you, son. It was a prank, a terrible one."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"No… He wouldn't lie to me." Harry said, lifting his wand once again.

"Harry, please, we love you…" 'Lilly' pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you loved me, you would help me, not stop me." Harry whispered, and turned away from them.

"Harry, please! Stop this! He deserves what he got… He lied to you, Peter didn't betray us, he did. I'm your real father, Harry…" James whispered, taking a step closer.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at him.

"Harry, I can't let you do this." James said, pulling out his wand. But before 'James' could cast a spell, Harry shouted 'caecus', the blinding spell. James hissed in pain and backed away. Then Harry remembered the whispers that normally came from the veil.

"DAD!" He shouted. Nothing happened. He began to search wildly, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lilly clenched it, her grip becoming stronger by the second.

"Don't do it…" She hissed evilly.

"Quiesco!" He roared at her. Out of nowhere, James appeared, throwing a sucker-punch at his jaw. Harry staggered backwards, holding the side of his face and stared at the man in horror. James responded by throwing another punch at his stomach, which sent him doubling over, and sprawling to the floor. Harry built up half of his remaining energy and shouted "Quiesco!"

James fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Instantly the room lit up, and Harry was able to see the veil. Pulling out his wand, he muttered the cutting hex at it, but nothing happened. It merely fluttered, as if to mock him. After going through ump-teen curses, he slumped against the wall, magically, mentally, and physically exhausted. He was tired of this stupid rag. He growled to himself, launching himself at the tattered piece of cloth and wrenching it from the arch. He panted, dropping the raggedy veil. That was it, he couldn't hold himself up. His knees buckled, and he was about to fall to the ground, when a pair of strong arms caught him. Harry lifted his tired eyes to see his father looking down at him, concern etched on every line in his face.

"Harry…" he said, troubled.

"Dad…" He said softly, launching himself around his father's neck. Sirius tightened his arms, holding him tightly.

"Never leave me like that again!" Harry cried, voice muffles by Sirius's baggy robes.

"Never…" Sirius agreed, tightening his arms.


	4. Fluffiness Happy now, readers?

Harry clung tightly to his father's neck, and Sirius held back with the same ferocity.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that…" Sirius whispered. Harry laughed softly.

"It was all worth it, in the end." He replied. Sirius was silent for a minute.

"I know you were too young to have very many memories, but if you like, I can transfer some of mine to you. It'll be like watching a movie; it will last for maybe an hour." Sirius offered. Harry nodded against Sirius's shoulder.

"I would like that." Harry replied. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he pointed at his temple.

"Eximo memoria." He muttered. He slowly pulled away his wand, and long creamy-white tendrils came, attached. He put his wand against Harry's temple.

"Vigilo memoria." He muttered again. Harry felt something enter his mind, and instantly everything went black, and he went limp in his father's arms.

Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes. Where was he? It looked to be his parent's old house. Yes, there it was, he saw his Dad and Mum, sitting on the couch. He watched as Sirius held infant-Harry, smiling down at him. Sirius placed a small kiss on his son's forehead.

"That's right, pup, as soon as you're old enough, your Marauder Training begins." Sirius was saying. His mother frowned, but there was laughter in her eyes as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Oh no you don't, mutt!" She cried. Sirius grinned, ignoring the mother.

"Yep, don't worry; we'll get in enough practice before Hogwarts! We'll use your mum as the number-1 target!" Harry-infant squealed happily, and Lily cried out indignantly.

"See, Lilyflower? He's takin' dear old dad's side!" Sirius cried out happily, hugging them both close. The next memory was of him being held by his mother as she cooked, then of him asleep surrounded by the hair of a massive, shaggy black dog… The next was of him riding said dog. Next was of him and Remus Lupin, who was throwing him up in the air and catching him again, a look of pure happiness and contentment as the small child giggled delightedly. In this memory, he still had his long, curly hair. He then caught him for a last time and held him close, nuzzling his nose in the crick of Harry's neck. Then one of him and Remus, Remus tickling him mercilessly on the grass, before holding him close, nuzzling his nose in the crick of Harry's neck almost exactly like the previous one. This seemed to be both of their favorite position. Then he and his father way up high on a flying motorbike, his father holding the bar with one hand and wrapping his other protectively around the smile child's stomach. Then, himself being chased by a thin stag, and said stag eventually caught him, before turning into a James Potter, who hoisted Harry up on his shoulders and began to run around the extremely large back yard. Then one of Peter Pettigrew, and as soon as the fat lump tried to pick up the child, it gave an ear-piercing scream and ran to a half-amused half-worried long-haired Remus Lupin. The man instantly held him close in the 'Harry-Remus' embrace.

Then another of him and his mother, who were lying on his bed as she sang him (beautifully I might add) a lullaby. Then another of him and his mother, putting decorations on a beautiful Christmas tree, his father soon walked in and wrapped an arm around his wife's small waist, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Then, it was obviously Christmas, and Harry was a little over six months old, being helped open Christmas presents from 'Uncle Rem' and Daddy, while Mummy handed them all a ginger-bread man. Peter, again, tried to pick up the small child, only to be thwacked hard over the head by a toy wand, and running to sit between his father and Uncle Rem, crying his eyes out. Sirius responded by hitting the man hard over the head, again, with Harry's toy wand. James walked in, doubling over in laughter, before leaning on who was obviously his boyfriend, a tall thin man with longish brown hair and a clean-shaven face. Then one of him and Uncle Rem, asleep on the couch (which was when the photo was taken). The last one was Harry getting back from Trick-Or-Treating on Halloween, dressed as a ghost, being held by Uncle Rem, his father right beside of him, kissing Lily.

It all went black again, and Harry became aware of how heavy he felt, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking to try and clear his vision. It was then he realized someone had removed his glasses. He propped himself up on the new bed he had been laying in and squinted, trying to find a night-stand or anything that might have his glasses on it. When at last he did find it, he felt around for his glasses and slipped them onto his face.

He was able to glance around the room and was certain he had now idea where he was. He was fairly sure, however, that this room was familiar. He stood up and stretched, noticing for the first time his father asleep in the chair beside him. Smiling to himself softly, he walked up to the man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dad…?" He called softly. Sirius's muscles tightened, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded, smiled and said 'yeah' softly. Sirius paused.

"You're… okay with this right? Not upset with me or Remus?" Sirius asked slowly, standing up and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Harry shook his head.

"Just with Dumbledore." He said darkly. Sirius nodded.

"I expect we all are… well, Sev and Moony will be after we get them off the Imperious and restore their memories…" Sirius muttered. "We can take care of him after we get ourselves prepared enough. Right now, from what I can remember, Dumbassdoor put a block on our powers, so we could never reach our full potential. You see, we were threats, and had we had our full power, he would've had no chance. So what we can do, I'll take off your block first, and then you can do me. It's very complicated and it takes a while. Do you think you can do it?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded.

"I can only do my best." He replied.

"Alright, what I need you to do is lay down. Be absolutely relaxed. You have to put your full trust in me. Don't think of anything except your breathing." After half an hour, Harry was in deep meditation. Light filled him as he traveled to his magical core. He seemed to have no control of his actions. Inside a dark room, there was a large ball of emerald-green energy, which was almost as tall as he was! Instinct made him want to walk into it, so he did. On the inside were hundreds of strings, like a spider-web.

'What a shame,' he thought, 'that most of them are ripped and broken.' He reached over to the nearest one, and slowly he began connecting them so that, after a long time, they were all repaired. The strings glowed gold, before another ball, this time ruby-red and evil-looking entered it. All he knew was that he didn't want it there. It was tangling up his strings again! With a lunge, he manage to shove the ball out his emerald green one, where it swelled and exploded, and he felt at peace. He shuttered, and awoke to his name being called.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked eagerly. Harry nodded slowly.

"I think it did." Harry replied, as his dad took his place on the floor. His father explained the long, tedious project to him, and he managed to complete it with minor difficulties. Half an hour later, they were dressed and ready to collect their former friends.

"Uncle Rem first," Harry asked.

"Absolutely," was his reply.


	5. Uncle Remy!

"Where d'you reckon he's staying?" Harry asked his father.

"I would guess Dumbassdoor somehow convinced him to stay at Grimuald Place, so I guess we check there first. Naturally, it's going to be swarming with the order members he's controlling, so I won't be able to get in without blowing our element of surprise, and if you go in there, they're going to modify your memory and cart you back to Number 4. So somehow we're going to have to get him _out._" Sirius answered as he searched through his pockets for something.

"Aha!" He cried triumphantly, holding up a mirror.

"Wassat?" Harry asked him, staring at it.

"This, son, is a mirror, commonly used to check ones appearance. And -" Sirius said, as though explaining it to an infant. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Seriously, why d'you need a mirror?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I am going to assume that you know what a portkey is, and I am also going to assume you know how to work the mirror I gave to you last year…?" Harry nodded.

"So Rem has one too?" And Sirius nodded in confirmation.

"And he knows you have one too, so what we're going to do is..." And he bent over to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry nodded. "Good plan."

"On three, then," Sirius said briskly, holding out the mirror. "1… 2… 3!" Harry reached out to touch it, and instantly felt the tug behind his naval. They ended up three doors down from Number 12.

"Can you handle this yourself?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded. "Alright, I have to be out of sight, so I'll be right back there," he said, pointing to the near-by alley.

"Alright, and wait for my signal." Sirius nodded. The minute he was gone, Harry took up the mirror.

"Remus Lupin," he said clearly, and Harry could instantly see the bedroom of Number 12. It took a minute, but Remus's face came clearly through.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" He asked concernedly.

"No, Professor. I just had another vision. Deatheaters, in front of number 9, Grimuald Place, they said that they had wards up, so if more than one person entered, they would be alerted and leave." Remus nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Harry, I'll check it out." Remus said, before vanishing from the mirror. Harry activated his Dillusement ring. Moments later, Remus came out, wand in hand. Confusion was evident on his worn face. He made is way cautiously down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, being a werewolf increased his senses a lot, and was immediately able to sniff out the teen.

"Harry? What's this all about?" Remus demanded, lowering his wand. Harry however did not.

"Sorry bout this, Uncle Remy," Harry said slowly, walking toward the werewolf.

"What'd you just call me?" Remus asked, confused.

"Dad and I will explain everything, but you'll either have to come willingly or I'll have to stun you." Harry replied.

"Harry, James is dead…" Remus said slowly.

"You know as well as I do James was gay. I'm talking about my real father, come on, think back, you can beat Dumbledore's charm." Harry said softly. Remus dropped his wand and put his hands on his head, seemingly going through an unearthly headache.

"Ah, shit!" He cried, dropping to his knees. "Oh, my, god, it hurts." He growled through clenched teeth, squeezing his head with his hands.

"Harry, stun him!" His father's voice ordered. Harry raised his wand and flicked it, and Remus dropped to the ground, stunned.

"Someone's going to see, we have to hurry." Sirius whispered loudly, staying in the shadows.

"Mobilicorpus." Harry muttered, and Remus began to float towards the alley. Successfully portkeyed out of town unnoticed… for now at least.

"Where are we, anyway?" Harry asked, floating Remus in the front door.

"You mean you don't know?" Sirius asked, bewildered. Harry shrugged. "Harry, my boy, allow me to introduce you to Godric's Hollow, the place where you were raised!" He opened his arms.

"Oh! I thought it looked familiar!" He said, lowering his surrogate uncle down onto the couch of the spacious living room. "So, I take he can't fight the charms, because of that bloody headache trick of Dumbassdoor's." Sirius nodded.

"Best we fix his memory while he's out. That way we won't have to fight him. This might take a while, you can go take a shower, look around, what ever tickles your fancy." Harry nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed his clothes, before taking a long shower. After he was dressed, we walked back down to the living room, to find his father sitting up after a long bit of spell work.

"He should be just a little disoriented and confused at first, but after a few minutes he'll be just fine." Sirius explained.

"Ennervate," Harry muttered, and Remus blinked slightly.

"Oww, my head," He muttered, rubbing it with his left hand as he struggled to sit up.

"Relax, Moony, lay back, don't strain yourself." Sirius warned, gently pushing him back down.

"Padfoot! Wha…?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion. "But you're dead…"

"Not since last I checked." Sirius responded, grinning. Remus again sat up, confusion evident on his face.

"Where am I? What in the bloody is going on?" He asked.

"Dumbassdoor ruined everything, Moon; he modified your memory, along with all the rest of ours. Try and think clearly." Sirius explained. Remus nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I remember now… Wait, what happened to Har?" He asked, reverting back to what he used to call Harry.

"Right here, Uncle Rem!" Harry piped up.

"Harry!" He cried, pulling him into the Remus-Harry embrace.

"For the record, I liked it better when your hair was long." Harry mumbled, and Remus laughed loudly. He pulled out, one arm still protectively draped over Harry's shoulders.

"Who else did he do this to?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Almost everyone in the order, plus James, Lills, and Sev," Sirius explained.

"Oh yeah, that explains why Sev was so uncharacteristically snarky. He used to never be that way! Man, why would anyone want to bother Sev? He never did anything to anybody!" Remus cried indignantly.

"Dumbassdoor, He wanted complete and total control. And after we eat and rest and relax, we're going to get him." Harry said, and the other two males nodded. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
